deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Mountain (location)
|emerald}} |name = Dread Mountain |residents = Dread Gnomes |position = Capital of Emerald territory |Island = Deltora |govtype = Dictatorship (formerly) Leadership (currently) |statehead = Dictator (formerly) Leader (currently) |Ruled by = Gellick (formerly) Fa-Glin (currently) |appearance = Dread Mountain |lastappearance = Secrets of Deltora}} Dread Mountain is a mountain to the northwest of Deltora. It is part of the border separating Deltora from the Shadowlands. Located in Emerald territory, the mountain is home to the Dread Gnomes, Kin, and formerly housed the Ooze Toad known as Gellick until the Shadow Lord was defeated. It was also the hiding place of the Emerald. History Tales of Deltora After the Land of Dragons and Pirra were merged during the battle of fire and water, the Dread Gnome tribe chose one of the largest mountains as their home, calling it Dread Mountain. Adin travelled to Dread Mountain after being rejected by the Torans. There he found that the Dread Gnomes were engaged in battle with green beasts. Adin managed to slay one, saving the life of Az-Zure, the Dread Gnomes leader. In gratitude, Adin was presented the great Emerald in the caverns underneath the mountain. Secrets of Deltora Doran visited Dread Mountain while travelling around Deltora for his travel guide, Secrets of Deltora. ''Doran stays there for three nights before leaving, noting that one should not attempt to climb Dread Mountain due to its many dangers, which he lists and mentions the suspicious nature of the Dread Gnomes. ''Dread Mountain Lief, Barda and Jasmine travelled to Dread Mountain on their quest to retrieve the seven gems of the Belt of Deltora. While inside the mountain they are captured by the Dread Gnomes, however the Gnomes later let the trio attempt to destroy the Ooze Toad, Gellick. The trio succeed in destroying Gellick, retrieving the Emerald and gaining the respect of the Dread Gnomes. The Kin later return to the mountain after being forced into exile by the Dread Gnomes who realise their past wrongdoings. Dragon's Nest Fa-Glin sent a coded letter to Lief noting food shortages on Dread Mountain in preparation for a harsh winter and the Dread Gnomes' inability to consume boolong cones unlike their neighbours the Kin. Isle of the Dead Lief, Barda and Jasmine were transported to Dread Mountain by Bruna, Ailsa and Prin from Shadowgate. On Dread Mountain, the trio receive a bag of gold from Fa-Glin and some supplies. Lief, Barda and Jasmine later leave Dread Mountain, courtesy of the Kin, planning to travel to Tora, they are however pursued by the Emerald dragon Honora and are forced to land near Bone Point. Habitat The mountain is covered in thick forests of Boolong trees broken by rivers. When the Kin lived on Dread Mountain, they fed on the Boolong trees cones, keeping the tree's population under control. After the Dread Gnomes drove them away, the trees blocked off most pathways along the mountain. Trivia References See also * Dread Gnomes * Kin * Treasure cave Category:Locations Category:Deltora Category:Emerald territory Category:Barrier Mountains Category:Mountain